This invention relates to a mechanism which dispenses measured aliquots of fluid from an elastic discharge tube or nipple of the type having a normally closed orifice.
Dispensing condiments and other fluid materials in the food processing industry is often accomplished by pumping mechanisms which utilize a discharge nozzle and a manually operated pump to effect the movement of fluid through a discharge tube. Spigots which have an "on" and "off" position may also be utilized for such a purpose.
There has developed and remained, however, the need for a mechanism which provides for discharge of an aliquot or measured portion of fluid from an elastic discharge nipple or nozzle.